


Teaching Humility

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilag and Alito had enough of Misael's attitude and decide to give him a lesson he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Humility

                Misael was rude to most everybody. It wasn’t anything personal, really. He was just naturally smug and prone to brutally honest remarks.

 

                Alito and Gilag were the ones who had to endure the bigger part of the dragon tamer’s criticism. That fact made them less than happy to see his big crater-inducing entrance in their Heartland city backyard.

 

                Something snapped in their minds when Misael implied that they had been useless until now. The warriors exchanged a look that confirmed that they had the same idea.

 

                They grabbed the dragon tamer before he had the chance to teleport away and they dragged him inside.

 

“What do you two think you’re doing?” The blonde roared, trying in vain to free himself.

 

“We thought you needed to be taught a lesson.” Gilag grunted.

 

“A lesson in humility!” Alito added.

 

                Having spent very little time in a human body, Misael had no idea what his colleagues intended when they stripped him down, exposing the weird unsettling  body he had to be into when he was on Earth.

 

                His instincts told him to not resist, even though his pride was shouting at him, telling him to fight to the death.

 

“It’s gonna hurt less if you’re letting us do what we want.” Alito soft in a somewhat reassuring tone, as he brushed the blonde hair away from the dragon tamer’s face. “Just don’t bite, okay?”

 

                He pushed on Misael’s head to lower him. With infinite restraint and shame, the Tachyon master agreed to kneel before his inferior – in his opinion – fellow emperor.

 

                Despite never doing anything of the sort before, he had an idea about what was expected of him. So he shut his brain and opened his mouth.

 

                It wasn’t so bad, actually. Alito was very gentle, running his fingers through the golden mane and whispering sweet words of praise.

 

                But, as they say, good things – or _tolerable_ things, in that case – must come to an end.

 

                Unlike the gladiator, Gilag had no intention of playing mister nice Barian. Oh, no. Misael had made fun of them for decades and he would feel the sting of humiliation tenfold.

 

                The dragon tamer’s cloudy blue eyes widened as the first assault on his intimate region began.

 

“Try to relax.” Alito whispered, softly patting his head. “If you tense up, it will be more painful.”

 

                There was absolutely no way Misael could relax as a huge slick thing tried to rip him apart. He struggled, but four strong hands kept him in place.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Misa-chan.” Gilag grunted. “Not before I make you my little bitch.”

 

“Hey, try to go easy on him, okay?”

 

“Did he ever go easy on us?!”

 

“Those were just words!”

 

“Well, words _hurt!_ ”

 

                And with that came a stronger thrust.

 

                Shame more than pain made Misael’s eyes fill up with tears, which were wiped away by Alito.

 

“I feel guilty for doing this, Misael... But you are so pretty like this, I just can’t stop myself!” The gladiator apologized.

 

                The dragon tamer was reduced to a tool of pleasure for inferior Barians. His will left him as he let his body go through the motions.

 

                They would have enough of him eventually.

 

                Right? _Right?!_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It ends like that.
> 
> The only thing I'm guilty about it is giving Gilag such a bad role. But as I am shameless, I wrote this anyway.


End file.
